Chasse aux Sorcière
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: Natsu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu, lalu melihat ke arah Lucy. "Apakah Luna anak anda?" tanyanya. / Jadi benar, orang itu telah menghapus ingatan Natsu tentang diriku. / "Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia." Katanya dalam hati. / "Itu kisah nyata". / BadSummary, RnR? NaLu slight NaLi and LoLu. Warning Inside.
1. The Beginning

**Chasse aux Sorci****è****re**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** NaLu slight NaLi and LoLu, multi-chap, OOC(maybe), typo(maybe), nyeleneh(?), mutu dan kwalitas penulisan diragukan(?) dll.

**Genre:** Fantasy & Romance

**Rate:** T

**A/N:** Berawal dari sebuah lagu yang didengerin sama si author berkali-kali (sarap kali?) , lagunya adalah lagu Megurine Luka yang judulnya "Majo" atau "Witch Hunt" … Walau bukan berarti fict ini ngejiplak sama persis tentang itu lagu, tapi fict ini **TERINSPIRASI** dari lagu itu. Happy reading, dan … Tinggalkan review jika berkenan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang "Perburuan Penyihir", sayangku?" Wanita yang kira-kira berusia tiga-puluhan awal itu berbisik lembut pada putrinya yang berusia sebelas tahun yang sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita yang selalu dibawakan oleh ibunya setiap malam sebagai kisah pengantar tidur.

Luna, nama putri dari wanita itu ialah Luna. Ia memiliki rambut merah muda seperti milik ayahnya, dan mata hazel yang selalu tampak berseri, seperti milik ibunya, Lucy Heartfilia.

Si gadis kecil menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah ia letakkan di tempat tidurnya, matanya sedikit berbinar mendengar nama cerita yang ibunya katakan tadi. Ia berpikir itu semua akan menarik untuk diceritakan.

Raut wajah Lucy agak berubah menjadi cemas. Ia takut bahwa dirinya tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan kisah itu pada putrinya. Walau pada awalnya, memang dirinya yang berniat mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada buah hatinya.

Namun Ia takut bahwa kenangan buruknya akan kembali mengingatkan dirinya akan siapa dirinya pada masa lalu. "Apa kau yakin, mau mama ceritakan tentang kisah ini? Kisah ini menyeramkan lho…" katanya.

Luna mengangguk, "tentu saja, Ma. Luna sudah besar… Luna tidak akan takut dengan cerita yang mama ceritakan pada Luna, karena Papa—eh Paman Loke akan menjaga Luna." Katanya yakin. Walau gadis kecil itu tidak tahu bahwa hal yang sebaliknya terjadi pada ibunya, yang hatinya serasa diremukkan oleh perkataannya, khususnya di lima kata terakhir.

Loke, orang itu telah menjaganya dan juga Luna setelah Lucy melahirkan dan tinggal di kota ini selama sebelas tahun terakhir, dan menjadi sosok ayah bagi Luna. Karena ayahnya yang sesungguhnya, tidak pernah ada di sisinya sejak ia lahir.

Lucy akhirnya membuka mulut, memulai kisahnya, dengan tangan terkepal, ia harus berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya selama ini pada Luna.

**.**

**.**

Alkisah, pernah ada seorang penyihir wanita yang sangat cantik, yang tersesat. Karena sebenarnya si penyihir tinggal di hutan, penyihir ini penasaran akan dunia luar. Seakan buku-buku yang ia baca di tempatnya tinggal tentang dunia manusia tidak pernah cukup untuk memuaskan keinginannya ke dunia luar.

Akhirnya, si penyihir melangkahkan kakinya melewati hutan tempatnya tinggal, dimana seharusnya ia mendapatkan kehidupan yang damai dan sejahtera, serta selalu terlindungi dari para manusia yang haus akan membunuh penyihir, karena manusia selalu menganggap bahwa penyihir itu jahat.

Sang penyihir baru pernah melihat langit yang begitu biru, cerah, tidak seperti yang ia selalu lihat di dalam hutan, dengan langit tertutup cabang-cabang dan ranting-ranting pohon yang menjulang ke cakrawala, guna menutupi keberadaannya di dalam hutan.

Saat itu, ada seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Fiore yang berburu di hutan, namanya Natsu Dragneel, dan sang Pangeran melihat si penyihir yang sedang menatap langit, seperti orang kebingungan, seakan melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya, walau kenyataannya memang demikian.

"Nona, mengapa anda berada di sini? Hutan adalah tempat yang berbahaya bagi seorang wanita jelita seperti anda." Kata sang pangeran yang beranjak turun dari kuda hitamnya yang perkasa.

Si wanita terlihat bingung, entah bagaimana ia harus menjawab, karena di kaum penyihir, jarang terlihat penyihir laki-laki, jadi rasanya sangat canggung jika si penyihir harus berbicara dengan pemuda itu. "A-ah, s-saya… Saya, tersesat."

Pada akhirnya, sang penyihir berbohong. Kebohongan itu merupakan suatu bencana, dimana garis takdirnya berubah. Untuk selamanya, berubah. Dimana kebebasannya sebagai seorang penyihir telah terenggut paksa.

Sang pangeran lalu menggendong wanita itu dan menaikkannya di atas pelana kuda miliknya, lalu mengangkat dirinya sendiri naik dan duduk di belakang si gadis penyihir tadi, dan memerintahkan lima orang pengawal yang menemaninya berburu untuk kembali ke istana, bersama dengan dirinya.

Di saat itulah, sang pangeran merasa ada yang berubah dalam dirinya, seperti merasa sangat bahagia bersama gadis yang bahkan belum ada satu hari berkenalan, serta belum banyak bicara. Yang bahkan namanya saja tidak ia ketahui.

Si penyihir langsung menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah "menolongnya" adalah seorang pangeran dari Negara Fiore, tempatnya lahir dan tumbuh. "H-hamba tidak bermaksud untuk menganggu perburuan pangeran." Katanya merasa bersalah telah membuat si pangeran menolongnya.

Namun sebaliknya dengan sang pangeran, ia malah tersenyum lebar, walau si penyihir tidak bisa melihatnya karena pandangannya terus tertuju pada keadaan di sekitarnya. "Tidak apa-apa, oh ya.. Siapa namamu?"

"Lucy," Penyihir itu menjawab lirih dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang berkulit putih mulus tanpa noda. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis seumurnya pada umumnya.

"Nama yang indah…" puja si pangeran sambil sesekali memacu kudanya ke arah kota Magnolia, ibu kota kerajaan dimana tempatnya tinggal bersama Ayahnya, Igneel. Sang Raja dari negara tersebut.

Lucy sedikit terkejut melihat suasana kota Magnolia yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang seakan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Namun semuanya itu tidak demikian ketika si pangeran melewati daerah itu. Seakan semuanya terpaku pada sang pangeran, dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat pada sang pangeran.

"Lucy, kau belum pernah ke Magnolia ya?" tanya Natsu tak terlalu menghiraukan rakyat yang berbisik-bisik mengenai Lucy. Menanyakan siapa dirinya, serta mengapa dirinya bisa bersama pangeran yang sangat mereka cintai dan banggakan.

Gadis penyihir itu menengokan wajahnya ke arah sang pangeran, lalu dengan lembut tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Ya, saya tinggal di luar negara ini." Katanya.

Si pangeran hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, dan lalu dengan tetap memacu kudanya untuk kembali ke istana, sang pangeran, bersama kelima orang prajuritnya pun singgah di sebuah katedral. Sebuah bangunan berupa gereja dengan struktur megah, di depan katedral tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan, "Katedral Kardia"

"Ah, Pangeran Natsu rupanya!" kata sebuah suara dari dalam. Suara itu terasa familiar di telinga si pangeran, yang memiliki nama panjang Natsu Dragneel. Setelah suara itu, keluarlah seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih dengan kalung berbandul salib menjuntai dari pakaiannya di bagian leher.

"Lisanna, aku hanya mampir ke sini kok!" kata Natsu sambil beranjak turun dari kudanya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis yang dipanggilnya Lisanna.

Lisanna Strauss, gadis itu sudah lama sekali menjadi sebuah seorang magus di katedral itu, walau hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya bahwa ia adalah seorang magus—seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan magis—yang menetap dan menjadi suster di Katedral Kardia. Walau demikian, Natsu adalah seseorang yang tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang magus, karena Natsu dan Lisanna sudah akrab sejak kecil. Sampai-sampai ia tidak pernah—atau jarang sekali—memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan sebutan "Pangeran".

"Natsu," panggil Lisanna setelah jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu meter. "Itu teman barumu?" tanyanya.

Natsu sebenarnya bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawab, karena dirinya tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya pada Lisanna, dan pada akhirnya, iapun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "Aku menemukan gadis itu berada di dekat hutan Fiore, tempat aku biasa berburu, Lis." Katanya.

"Eh? Sungguh? Di dekat hutan? Wah… Hati-hati lho, siapa tahu dia itu…" Lisanna sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan tujuan agar pemuda berambut merah muda itu terpancing rasa penasarannya.

"Apa?" kata Natsu membulatkan matanya, menatap Lisanna dalam-dalam.

"Seorang penyihir!"

"Hah?! Mana mungkin sih, ada-ada saja kau Lisanna!" Bantah Natsu tidak mau percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Lisanna barusan. Mana ada sih penyihir yang begitu tulus di saat tersenyum seperti Lucy, pikirnya.

"Huh, iya-iya, aku hanya bercanda." Lisanna memajukkan bibirnya, tampak tidak senang perkataannya dibantah seperti itu oleh Natsu. Padahal dirinya hanya bercanda…

_Ataukah ia malah menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya?_

Natsu sudah membalikkan arahnya, tangannya melambai ke arah Lisanna yang masih berdiri, dengan senyumannya yang hangat ke arah Natsu. "Matta ne, Lis.. Aku harus kembali ke istana dan memperkenalkan Lucy pada Ayah." Katanya.

"Memperkenalkan Lucy pada Ayah." Kata-kata si pemuda itu begitu mengguncang hati si wanita berambut putih sebahu yang sekarang berdiri mematung menatap kepergian pemuda yang selalu ia dambakan untuk berada di sisinya, namun hal itu ternyata tidak mungkin, karena dirinya adalah seorang magus, sementara Natsu adalah seorang pangeran dari Fiore. Tidak mungkin jika Natsu bisa terus bersamanya.

"Dasar penyihir sialan." Gumamnya kecil, tanpa bisa menahan air matanya yang mulai tumpah, ia menyumpahi orang yang barusan disebutnya penyihir.

**.**

**.**

"Ma," Panggil Luna dengan mata yang sudah tidak sesegar tadi, tampak matanya sudah sangat lelah, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita yang dibawakan oleh Lucy, walau bahasanya tidaklah rumit, namun tetap saja Luna sudah cukup lelah mendengarkan cerita dari Lucy. "Boleh tidak, kalau ceritanya mama lanjutkan besok saja?"

Lucy tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut merah muda putrinya itu, lalu mengecup keningnya. "Tentu saja sayang… Sekarang sudah malam, selamat tidur." Katanya sembari bersiap untuk turun dari tempat tidur putrinya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Mimpi indah," bisiknya saat berada di ambang pintu kamar Luna, dan melihat putrinya yang ternyata sudah terlelap.

Cklek.

Lucy tadinya baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut piyamanya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Namun suara seseorang menghentikannya. "Jadi, kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya, Luce?" tanya seorang pemuda yang usianya terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Lucy—wajahnya cukup tampan dengan dihiasi rambut coklat dan kacamata tak berbingkai yang dipakainya. Tak lain, pria itu ialah Loke.

"Belum." Lucy tersenyum lembut, walau pada kenyataannya ia merasa hatinya menjadi semakin hancur setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Luna. "Ini baru sebagian, Loke."

"Hei, hei, sudahlah Luce, jika kau sudah tidak tahan, menangislah saja, aku akan berada di sini untuk menjadi orang yang akan terus menyemangatimu. Separah apapun kondisimu." Balas Loke sambil menatap Lucy. Air mata si wanita sudah tak terbendung dan menetes melewati pipi mulusnya begitu saja. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana besok malam. Di saat ia harus menceritakan kelanjutan dari cerita itu pada putrinya. Walau terus berbohong pun hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya, dan juga putrinya mungkin tidak akan memaafkannya saat ia tahu nanti.

"Natsu…" desisnya lemah pada sela-sela isak tangisnya.

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continued]**

**[Ocehan Author]**

**Murasaki:**

Konnichiwa~! Apa kabar kalian? ^o^)9 ketemu lagi dengan saya… Kuharap kalian gak terganggu dengan kehadiranku yang angin-anginan begini… Ini fanfict yang kubuat karena terinspirasi dari lagu Witch Hunt-nya Megurine Luka, tapi kutambahin soal keluarganya Lucy di masa mendatang(?) biar seru *eh* … Ya, pokoknya biar seru gitu, dan biar ada kelanjutan ceritanya, gak kayak di lagunya.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang bingung sama bahasa penulisanku yang di bagian Lucy cerita ke Luna soal ceritanya itu, itu si Lucy gak pake bahasa yang kayak kupake buat nyeritain kisahnya. Jadi Lucy pake bahasa yang sederhana, tapi bisa secara rinci nyeritain tentang cerita itu ke si Luna. Lucy hebat? Iya, hebat. *jdor*

Jadi yang di bagian "Alkisah, pernah ada blablabla…" itu anggep aja author's POV.

Sekian dariku buat chapter satu, dan jangan lupa reviewnya XDD muehehehe. Jaa ne~!


	2. His Majesty, the Magus and the Witch

**Chasse aux Sorci****è****re**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** NaLu slight NaLi and LoLu, multi-chap, OOC(maybe), typo(maybe), nyeleneh(?), mutu dan kwalitas penulisan diragukan(?) dll.

**Genre:** Fantasy & Romance

**Rate:** T

**A/N: **Arigatou yang udah ngereview di chappie sebelomnya (/^o^)/ sesuai permintaan, ini updatenya ngebut (kayaknya kecepetan malah)… Aku cuman tidur beberapa jam buat hari ini, malemnya ngerjain fict, tidur-tidur subuh setelah selesai bikin, terus ini baru bangun langsung update (walau nungguin internet nyala) muahahaha *salah sendiri* yosh, happy reading~

**.**

**.**

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi, Luna kecil telah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Lalu menjumpai ibunya—Lucy berada di dapur dan sedang memasakkan sarapan dirinya, Luna dan juga Loke.

"Selamat pagi, Luna-chan.." Sapa Loke lembut sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada anak itu. Laki-laki itu sedang duduk di kursi meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang dan terbuat dari kayu jati. Letaknya di dekat dapur rumahnya, matanya yang berwarna onyx itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dibaca olehnya.

Luna tersenyum hangat kepada Loke, "Selamat pagi, Om Loke." Lalu gadis kecil itu ikut duduk di meja makan. Di sebelah Loke tepatnya.

Lucy yang berada di dapur sambil memasak sarapan langsung tahu bahwa putrinya sudah bangun tidur, maka ia pun segera menyiapkan satu piring lagi untuk putrinya. "Yosh!" katanya setelah menuangkan sup buatannya ke mangkok besar dengan sendok sup dan lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

"Wah, sup kesukaanku!" kata Luna senang. Yang Luna maksud adalah sup dengan potongan kentang, wortel dan juga bakso daging di dalamnya, sama seperti yang disukai ayah Luna, dulu. Selagi Lucy tinggal dengannya.

Lucy tersenyum, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil piring berisikan nasi untuk mereka bertiga. "Ayo Loke, Luna, kita makan." Katanya setelah menaruh piring berisi nasi untuk Loke dan Luna. Loke tersenyum simpul sebelum kemudian mengambil sup dengan sendok sup dan menuangkan ke piringnya, lalu ke piring Luna. Dilanjutkan dengan Lucy yang juga mengambilkan dirinya sup. "Itadakimassu!"

"Ma, mama memang pintar memasak!" puji Luna di sela-sela makannya. Loke tertawa kecil, begitu pula dengan Lucy, "hehehe, biasa saja kok! Perempuan kan memang harus bisa memasak, nanti Luna juga harus bisa, nanti mama ajarkan deh."

Begitulah, mereka memulai hari ini dengan keceriaan, sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Lucy yang telah selesai mencuci piring bekas makan pagi tadi mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari, terutama untuk pergi ke pasar.

"Mama, mau ke pasar ya?" tanya Luna. Lucy mengangguk singkat, "Iya, Luna mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Jarang sekali Luna mau ikut ibunya pergi ke pasar di kota yang mereka tinggali, Harjion. Karena pasar di sana dekat dengan laut, jadi jika berada di sana rasanya memang agak amis karena sebagian besar barang yang diperjual belikan di sana ialah hasil laut seperti ikan, udang dan lainnya.

Namun kali ini berbeda, "Iya ma, aku mau ikut!" kata Luna dengan tatapan berbinar. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Luna mau ikut dengan ibunya itu, namun walau begitu, tetap saja Lucy mengajaknya. "Ya sudah. Ayo, kamu ganti pakaian dulu ya… Mama tunggu di sini." Kata Lucy beranjak duduk di kursi di ruang makan sambil menunggu Luna yang mengganti pakaiannya di kamar.

Kira-kira dua menit, Luna sudah kembali keluar dari kamarnya, dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian sehari-harinya yang tidak terlalu mewah dan baru. "Sudah ma." Katanya.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita ke pasar." Kata Lucy sambil menggandeng Luna keluar rumah. "Loke, aku pergi dulu ya," katanya pada Loke yang masih berada di rumah, bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja di rumah seorang bangsawan bernama Karen Lilica sebagai penyair dan juru tulis dengan nama Regulus.

Walau Loke tidak menjawab, tetap saja Lucy sudah duluan beranjak ke arah jalan raya, lalu menyebrang, sambil sesekali bercanda dan tertawa. Namun tak disangka, bahwa Raja negara Fiore sedang datang untuk melihat-lihat keadaan negaranya.

Nama sang raja ialah Natsu Dragneel. Raja yang arif dan bijaksana, serta selalu memperhatikan rakyatnya. Selama dirinya memimpin, tak pernah terjadi perang dengan negara lain, maupun kudeta dan juga ancaman militer lainnya. Sungguh raja yang dapat diandalkan sebagai pemimpin!

Walau ada juga beberapa oknum-oknum kecil yang sering menjatuhkan nama baiknya dengan cara mengatakan bahwa dirinya menjadi terkenal seperti itu karena bantuan magis dari sang magus suci di Katedral Kardia.

"Mama, dia itu raja ya?" tanya Luna polos. Tentu saja, karena Luna jarang keluar rumah, ia kurang tahu dengan perkembangan negerinya sendiri.

Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat, walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menampar pipi pria bermarga Dragneel yang pernah dikenalnya, dulu. Dua belas tahun yang lalu. "Iya, beliau adalah raja negara Fiore, sayangku. Raja yang sangat baik, dan mengasihi rakyatnya."

"Waah… Andai saja, ayahku adalah orang seperti dirinya." Gumam Luna sambil menatap sang raja yang sedang berada di atas kuda hitam yang terlihat perkasa. Lucy yang berada di samping Luna hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, menahan darahnya yang berdesir dan emosinya yang ia bendung rapat-rapat.

_Lihat dirinya, ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah terhadap putrinya. Natsu._

"Hei, Luna, tidak sopan bicara seperti itu!" kata Lucy menghardik Luna yang lalu berkata, "Ups, ma-maaf ma." Sambil membentuk tanda "peace" dengan dua jari menyerupai huruf 'V'

"Sudah, tidak apa-ap—" Sang Raja tengah berpapasan dengan Luna dan Lucy, lalu, entah ada apa, Raja Natsu Dragneel melihat Luna dan Lucy, lalu bertanya:

"Siapa namamu, gadis manis?" tanyanya. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang sangat Lucy ingat, merupakan senyum yang menjadi khasnya.

"Luna." Jawab Luna singkat. Gadis itu sangat gugup, karena seorang raja langsung menyapa dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Waah, nama yang indah." Puji Natsu sambil mengelus-elus rambut Luna, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kita punya warna rambut yang sama… Heheheh."

"E-eh, aah, iya, Yang Mulia Paduka Raja." Lanjut Luna.

Natsu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu, lalu melihat ke arah Lucy. "Apakah Luna anak anda?" tanyanya.

Lucy sesaat tercengang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara orang yang pernah ia kenal itu, banyak sekali kenangan-kenangan yang terlintas di pikirannya saat sang Dragneel menanyainya. Namun akhirnya, setelah bisa mengatasi hal itu, iapun mengangguk sopan, "Benar apa yang Paduka katakana."

_Jadi benar, _orang itu_ telah menghapus ingatan Natsu tentang kini, aku sudah tidak punya lagi alasan untuk tetap membenci Natsu._

"Ooh, begitu rupanya, kalian mirip!" kata Natsu, lalu tak lama, setelah berpamitan, iapun kembali menunggang kudanya dan memacunya untuk kembali ke istana.

Lucy masih agak syok dengan pertemuannya kembali dengan Natsu, lalu mengajak putrinya itu untuk kembali. "Luna, mama baru ingat, hari ini kita masih punya bahan makanan untuk nanti malam! Kita pulang saja yuk?" bujuknnya.

Luna membulatkan matanya, sementara Lucy masih berusaha membujuknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke toko kue Bibi Erza saja?"

"Huh, okay! Serius nih, ma?"

Akhirnya, Luna pun menyutujui ajakan sang Ibu untuk pergi ke toko kue Erza. Seorang sahabat bagi Lucy yang sudah lama tinggal di Harjion. Kira-kira lima tahun lamanya ia telah menetap di kota ini.

Sesampainya mereka di toko kue Erza yang bernama "Scarlet" itu, Lucy dan Luna disambut oleh seorang pria berambut biru dengan tato di pipi kanannya dan mata berwarna caramel. "Selamat datang…" ucapnya. "Wah,wah, ternyata Lucy dan Luna!"

"Eh, ternyata Jellal-san juga sedang berada di sini…" kata Lucy setelah melihat kehadiran pria itu di toko kue milik sahabatnya yang malah belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Jellal itu mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Lucy barusan. Pria itu adalah suami Erza Scarlet, mereka menikah dua tahun yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk menetap disana dan mencari pekerjaan, sementara di waktu senggangnya, ia akan membantu sang istri tercinta untuk menjaga toko.

"Eh iya, Erza dimana?" tanya Lucy. Sementara Luna sedang melihat-lihat kue yang terdapat di buku menu yang ia temukan di meja.

Jellal belum menjawab, sementara suara wanita yang sudah familiar bagi Lucy itu sudah terdengar. "Aku di sini Luce," lalu dalam sekejap, dari pintu yang menghubungkan meja tempat para tamu duduk dengan dapur dari toko itu pun keluar seorang wanita berambut scarlet dengan mata hazel yang selalu tampak ramah, Erza.

"Aah, ada Luna juga ternyata." Katanya sambil menghampiri tempat Lucy duduk bersama Luna. Lalu duduk di samping Jellal. Yah, pasangan ini walaupun sudah menikah selama dua tahun, namun tetap saja belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Makanya, setiap kali Luna berkunjung, rasanya mereka ingin memanjakan Luna, dan bahkan ingin menganggap Luna sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Luna mau kue apa?" tanyanya.

"Hmm… Ini saja. Kue _truffle_ coklat!" seru gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Sebentar ya, kuambilkan." Kata Jellal yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Erza, Lucy dan Luna di sana.

"Jadi," Erza memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimana karirmu, Luce?"

Selain menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga, Lucy juga bekerja. Tentu saja, ini ia lakukan karena tidak ingin memberatkan Loke yang sudah memberinya tempat tinggal dan juga sedikit uang. Lucy bekerja sebagai seorang penjaga perpustakaan di perpustakaan lokal di kota itu. Sehari-hari Lucy bekerja mulai dari jam sebelas siang sampai jam lima sore, dengan gaji yang lumayan bagi dirinya.

"Yaa, masih seperti biasa." Jawab Lucy enteng.

Erza sedikit terkekeh, lalu segera melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu, ada berita besar yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Luce."

Mata Lucy sedikit membulat, berhadapan dengan mata hazel Erza yang seakan berbinar hangat. "Apa?"

"Aku sedang mengandung." Kata Erza tersenyum hangat.

Lucy tersenyum, dari bibirnya keluar sebuah kata: "selamat." Lalu terkekeh, dan menggoda sahabatnya itu, "Sejak kapan, hn?"

Wajah Erza memerah karena malu ditanyai seperti itu oleh Lucy. "I-itu rahasia pribadi dong, Luce hahahaha." Katanya.

"Iya, iya, aku juga hanya bercanda kok!" tawa Lucy. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu saat melihat wajah Erza yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"_Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia."_ Katanya dalam hati. Ia tak akan berani menyuarakannya di depan Erza, karena sahabatnya yang berambut scarlet itu pasti akan bertanya soal apa yang terjadi dengan ayah Luna, dan Lucy tidak akan bisa menjelaskannya.

Ctik…

Peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan oleh Luna telah diletakannya di sisi piring berwarna putih yang berada di hadapannya. Ia telah selesai memakan kuenya. "Luna, sudah selesai ya?" tanya Lucy.

Luna mengangguk singkat. Lalu Jellal bertanya pada gadis itu. "Bagaimana kuenya, enak tidak?" Tentu saja pertanyaan itu disambut dengan gembira oleh Luna, yang kemudian menjawab "Tentu! Aku suka kue buatan Om Jellal."

"Luna, sudah yuk kita pulang." Ajak Lucy. "Mama masih harus bekerja di perpustakaan, ingat?" katanya.

"Hmm… Baiklah!" jawab Luna.

"Jaa, sampai nanti Erza, Jellal. Terimakasih," kata Lucy setelah ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada Erza, untuk membayar kue yang tadi dipesan oleh Luna.

"Jaa." Balas wanita berambut scarlet itu sambil melambai pada Luna yang juga melambaikan tangannya pada kedua pasangan itu.

Akhirnya Luna dan Lucy pun meninggalkan toko kue milik sahabat Lucy itu, lalu berjalan ke arah perpustakaan tempat Lucy bekerja, namun hasilnya malah Lucy melihat tulisan "TUTUP" di pintu masuk perpustakaan tersebut.

"Huh, tumben sekali perpustakaannya tutup, ma." Kata Luna. "Biasanya kan mama bekerja di sana setiap hari."

Lucy mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luna barusan. "Kita pulang saja yuk, ada yang mama mau ceritakan padamu."

Dahi Luna sedikit berkerut, ia bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Kemarin ia menceritakan kisah dengan tokoh utama bernama Lucy, kini ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada Luna.

"Hmm…" kata Luna menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah." Katanya pada akhirnya.

"Itu baru anak mama.." kata Lucy tersenyum sambil menggandeng putrinya itu sambil berjalan kembali ke rumah.

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, Lucy berpapasan dengan seseorang, berambut putih, bermata biru, lengkap mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang suster di gereja ataupun katedral. Tersenyum ceria bersama seseorang di sampingnya, seorang pria dengan sebelah mata tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya.

Walau hanya sekilas, namun Lucy sangat yakin wanita itu adalah orang yang membuatnya kehilangan segalanya. Lisanna Strauss. Seorang magus dari Katedral Kardia.

Detak jantung Lucy berdegup kencang, dan terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasakan bahwa di tubuhnya, darahnya berdesir. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak terkendali. Nalurinya untuk membunuh Lisanna begitu kuat, sehingga menahannya terasa sangat sulit.

"Ma," kata-kata dari buah hati Lucy menyadarkannya kembali. Dan ketika itu terjadi, mereka sudah berada di jalanan yang berada dekat rumah mereka. "Mama kenapa dari tadi seperti orang melamun, sih?"

Lucy tersentak. "M-masa? Tidak kok!"

Sementara si gadis berambut pink memajukan bibirnya karena kesal, "Huh, mama itu…"

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di rumah. Rumah mereka kini kosong, karena Loke sedang pergi bekerja. Lalu Lucy menyuruh putrinya untuk berganti pakaian, sementara dirinya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah berganti baju, Lucy pun segera duduk di ruang tengah. Menunggu kehadiran putrinya. Lalu tak lama, putrinya pun muncul dengan pakaiannya yang sehari-hari. "Mama mau menceritakan apa pada Luna?" tanyanya polos.

Wajah Lucy yang tadinya datar menjadi berkaca-kaca, seperti orang hendak menangis. "Sebenarnya, ayahmu masih hidup. Luna." Katanya. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangisannya.

Luna terperangah, tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Padahal selama ini Lucy selalu mengatakan bahwa ayah Luna sudah tiada, tapi sekarang malah mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Luna sedari tadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun selalu lupa akan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Kini ia ingat apa itu. "M-ma, tentang cerita yang kemarin." Kata Luna.

"Itu kisah nyata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continued]**

**[Ocehan sang Author]**

**Murasaki:**

Yoyoyo~~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini… Aku begadang sampe jam tiga pagi buat nyelesain chappie ini, tapi malah internetnya mati… jadi yang tadinya mau publish pas subuh, malah jadi sekarang~~

Kuharap kalian suka sama chapter ini. Maaf, kalo aku tuh ngegambarin alurnya kadang kecepetan, kadang kelambatan. Eheheheh, kalo misalnya ada kritik atau masukan, di review aja yaa~~ Sankyuu.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Past —Part 1—

**Chasse aux Sorci****è****re**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** NaLu slight NaLi and LoLu, multi-chap, OOC(maybe), typo(maybe), nyeleneh(?), mutu dan kwalitas penulisan tetap diragukan(?) dll.

**Genre:** Fantasy & Romance

**Rate:** T

**A/N: **Nyuu~~~ I'm back … Ada yang kangen? *woi* Btw, setelah SATU TAHUN(?) gak publish, akhirnya aku publish juga XDD muahahah, happy reading, and happy new year~! (walau telat) *sengaja publish pas awal Januari*

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Her Past —Part 1—**

Lucy memulai ceritanya setelah ia merasa dirinya telah siap menghadapi apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh putrinya setelah menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Air mata yang jatuh melalui pipinya tak berhenti mengalir. Dengan suara yang bergetar, ia memulai kisahnya.

"Ibu adalah seorang penyihir." Katanya. Mata Luna membulat, seakan ia masih belum cukup percaya akan apa yang ibunya barusan katakan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa eksistensi penyihir di dunia ini sungguh ada.

"Luna," Lucy melanjutkan dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin bergetar. "Luna tahu kenapa mama menamakanmu demikian?"

Luna kembali melihat wajah ibunya yang berada di depannya. Perlahan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luna… Mama menamai mu Luna karena itu adalah gabungan antara nama mama dan papa."

Luna memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "M-memangnya, nama "papa" Luna siapa?"

Lucy tak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya. "Natsu!" desisnya perlahan. "Natsu Dragneel."

_Deg!_

**.**

**.**

** Luna's POV**

Bagaimana mungkin, bahwa ayahku adalah seorang raja? Dan ibu, ibu adalah seorang … penyihir? Aku tak percaya ini! Aku … Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini mimpi, atau kenyataan. Seseorang, beri tahu aku bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Mama melanjutkan ceritanya, ia menceritakan bahwa ia ditolong oleh pria bernama Natsu Dragneel dan dibawa ke istana, lalu dikenalkan pada ayahnya, Igneel.

Namun di saat yang sama, mama juga merasa sedih, dan takut bahwa kebebasannya sebagai seorang penyihir akan terenggut karena kehadiran Natsu di hidupnya. Pada waktu itulah, ibu tahu bahwa dirinya telah melanggar aturan kaum penyihir, untuk menikahi manusia biasa.

**Luna's POV end**

**.**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia tahu ia telah melanggar aturan dasar para penyihir, untuk memiliki kontak fisik dengan manusia biasa. Namun, ia bahkan tidak bisa memilih—cinta yang menyimpang ataukah sihirnya—karena, jika seorang penyihir membuat kontak dengan manusia biasa, maka sihirnya akan menghilang, untuk selamanya.

Kini telah tiga bulan setelah Natsu membawa Lucy ke istananya, dan memberi Lucy tempat tinggal di istana tersebut. Dan setiap hari yang mereka lalui bersama, Natsu merasa ia semakin lama semakin mengenal Lucy. Walau Lucy tidak berpikir begitu.

Lucy galau. Bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi kenyataan yang keji seperti ini. Dimana satu-satunya pilihan adalah untuk meninggalkan Natsu, ataupun untuk tetap bersama Natsu, namun kehilangan sihirnya.

Namun, di tengah rasa bingungnya yang teramat sangat itu, ia bertemu dengan seorang Mage di suatu toko kecil di ujung jalan saat dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan ke kota sendirian.

Mage, ras makhluk hidup yang persis dengan manusia, namun memiliki kekuatan sihir. Mirip dengan penyihir, dan satu-satunya perbedaan di antara mage dan penyihir ialah bahwa mage memiliki sihir suci—yang berguna untuk tujuan pengobatan dan penyembuhan—sementara penyihir lebih memiliki sihir yang menjurus ke arah sihir terlarang—yang bersifat menghancurkan.

Sang Mage memiliki rambut putih bergelombang yang tergerai panjang sepinggul dengan mata yang berwarna secerah air laut. Dengan pakaian serba abu-abu mirip jubah panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya yang gemulai. Dengan senyum tipisnya, ia bertanya pada Lucy, "apakah yang mengganggumu, sehingga datang ke sini, Nona?"

"A-ah, itu…" Lucy bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya—karena dirinya tidak mau membongkar rahasianya sebagai penyihir. "Aku ingin bersama-sama dengan orang yang kusayangi, namun… Sepertinya tidak akan bisa begitu, karena garis takdir kami tidaklah sejalan."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, mage itu tersenyum tipis—namun misterius pada wanita _blonde_ yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku dapat membantumu…"

Lucy untuk sementara berpikir, menimbang-nimbang akan risiko yang ia ambil dengan meminta bantuan sang mage.

"Memangnya, kau tahu masalah apa yang kuhadapi?" tanya Lucy.

Mage itu terdiam untuk sementara, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah bola kristal dari bawah mejanya. "Aku akan melihatnya, dengan ini."

Mage berambut putih itu merapal mantra dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Lucy. lalu tak berapa lama, dari dalam bola kristal itu muncul seberkah cahaya yang mulanya redup, namun lama kelamaan menjadi terang—dan lalu muncullah gambaran di mana awalnya Lucy melangkahkan kakinya dari hutan tempat tinggalnya, lalu kemudian momen ketika Natsu bertemu dengan gadis itu, sampai pada akhirnya gambaran di mana Lucy merasa bingung bagaimana ia harus menghadapi masalahnya.

Lucy terperangah. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menunjukkan kekagumannya akan momen yang barusan ia alami. Sampai akhirnya, mage berambut putih tersebut meneruskan kata-katanya. "Nah, sekarang aku sudah tahu, Nona Lucy Heartfilia." Desis sang mage dengan nada suara yang misterius. "Datanglah besok pagi, pukul 9 … Aku akan memberikan padamu solusinya." Katanya.

Lucy mengangguk dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Terimakasih, mage." Setelah itu, gadis blonde itu pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko bernuansa gelap tersebut.

Setelah Lucy berjalan cukup jauh, mage berambut putih tadi langsung masuk ke ruang pribadinya. Di sana seorang wanita berambut putih sebahu, dengan iris mata yang sama seperti milik wanita mage itu sedang terduduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya yang jenjang dan anggun.

Dari bibir tipisnya, mage berambut putih itu menyunggingkan senyum licik. "Bagaimana, adikku sayang?" tanyanya pada wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan adik barusan.

Si wanita berambut pendek lalu menjawabnya. "Kakak ku Mirajane memang yang terbaik!" katanya. Kini wanita yang dipanggil Mirajane itu tersenyum licik ke arah adiknya.

"Tentu saja, adikku Lisanna…" balasnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang merebut Natsu darimu, adikku sayang." Lanjutnya tetap dengan seringai licik. Lalu Mirajane pun berjalan menuju ke rak yang berisi banyak ramuan, lalu mulai memilih-milih ramuan itu.

**.**

Sementara itu, Lucy sedang berjalan kembali ke kerajaan tempatnya tinggal, tentunya dengan harapan bahwa kegudahannya selama ini dapat terhapuskan dengan bantuan mage itu.

Namun, dalam perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan seorang kakek bertubuh cebol dengan rambut yang sudah memutih pada kepalanya yang sedikit botak. "Nak." Sapanya pada Lucy.

Lucy tadinya terheran, untuk apa seorang kakek tua seperti orang itu malah mengajaknya bicara. Namun pada akhirnya Lucy mengerti. "Kau dalam masalah besar, nak." Kata si kakek.

Mata hazel gadis itu membulat, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan kakek tua barusan. "Sebaiknya kau mengatakan kebenarannya, Lucy." kata kakek itu.

"Kebenaran? Tunggu, apa yang kakek maksud?!" tanyanya kembali. Apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kakek tua itu tidaklah jelas. Apa maksudnya pula "kebenaran" itu?

Kakek berambut putih itu kembali tersenyum misterius serta penuh arti. "Ya, seseorang berusaha menghancurkan hidupmu, serta hidup orang yang kau cintai, gadis muda." Katanya. Membuat Lucy terhenyak.

"Hah?! Tunggu!" Lucy berteriak dengan tangan yang mencoba menggapai tubuh kecil kakek itu. Namun apa dayanya, kakek tua itu telah menghilang dalam sekali kejapan mata. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya, tapi si kakek tua itu… Benar-benar menhilang di hadapannya.

Dalam pikirannya, ada sebuah suara yang menggema, Lucy kenal dengan suara itu, suara si kakek barusan. "Jangan pakai apa yang akan kau dapatkan besok. Kecuali jika terpaksa. Lucy." gemanya. Lalu setelah beberapa kali mengulang kalimat tersebut, suara itu kemudian mulai menghilang.

Lucy masih bingung dengan apa yang ia alami barusan, entahlah apa itu mimpi di siang bolong, ataukah sebuah nasihat yang harus ia patuhi? Entahlah, lalu gadis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sambil terus memikirkan apa yang kakek misterius itu coba katakan.

Sepulangnya, seperti biasa—para pelayan istana menyambutnya, memberikan senyum hangat mereka pada Lucy, juga ada yang memberi tahu sang Pangeran bahwa calon mempelainya telah kembali.

Walau diantara mereka, sama sekali ada yang tahu bahwa sepasang bola mata berwarna merah darah sedari tadi sedang mengintip dari setiap bayangan yang ada di istana tersebut.

.

.

—**TO BE CONTINUED—**

**[Author's note]**

**Murasaki:**

Minnaa~ Gomene Saki lama banget ngeupdate nya… Hehehehe, kebawa hawa liburan, jadi maunya nyantai terus ulala(?) *digoreng*

Yaa, lagian Saki juga bingung mau nulis apaan di fict ini, soalnya Saki juga kehabisan ide.. Warui ne~!

Dan juga, ada TAMU kehormatan Saki disini, yak, silahkan Yuu-kun. Dan sebelumnya, Yuu-kun itu—kasih tau gak ya.. *Reader: hoi! Niat ngasih tau gak sih?* mm, nama panjangnya disini sih… Yuuji. Entah nama panjang bangetnya apa, mungkin Yuujiiiiiiii(?). Gitu kali ya. Dan balik ke topic, diaitupacarsaya. Yaa, sebenarnya gak mau saya masukin ke "author's note" sih. Tapi… Dia ngebantuin Saki siang malam, mau gimana pun fictnya, tetep dibantuin muahahahaha. Dan kalo tiba-tiba muncul fict oneshot baru… Itu ide dia, dan Saki yang tulis.

**Yuuji:**

Konnichiwa. Aduh, dibilang tamu kehormatan segala. Dasar Baka-Saki, ah iya… Tujuan ku disini, buat ngasih tau kalo Baka-Saki bakal bikin fict, yaa, boleh dicamkan "BASED ON TRUE EVENT ON HER LIFE!" fictnya. Entar aja kalo udah di publish sama dia, tolong baca yaa ^^ Jaa~!

**Murasaki:**

^^" Baka. *tonjok Yuu-kun* Jaa, matta ne Minna-san, dan makasih udah nungguin fanfict ini update. Hehehehe, kalo berkenan, tolong reviewnya :3

Boleh kok, reviewnya boleh tentang apa aja, tentang Yuu-kun juga gapapa *dicubit Yuuji* ITTAII! Yaa, pokoknya kalau berkenan tinggalkan review~! Jaa.


End file.
